The Holder of the Wolf of Ragnarök
by Nightmares Around Winter
Summary: What if Naruto was sealed with a being more mysterious and dangerous than the Kyūbi? What if this being give Naruto some of it's power so that the both of them will survive? What if the jailer was in danger if being the captive's tool? Dark Naruto. Harem
1. Chapter 1

Holder of the Wolf of Ragnarök

A Nightmares Around Winter and YoukoTaichou Story

Disclaimer: I OWN BULLSHIT!

Author's note: This story is a response to The Wolf God Fenrir's challenge. This story contains heavy references to Norse mythology. Hope you enjoy and review it. This is a short chapter so I can introduce the story so don't sweat about it.

"Hi" means talking

HiMeans thinking

**Hi** means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

**HI** means jutsu

**(HI)** means jutsu translation

(Hi) means author's note

* * *

Chapter 1: A Dark God

Naruto walked through the harsh, brutal frozen plain with only his bed clothes on. His face hurt from the strong winds cutting his face with dagger like ice crystals. He shivered under the overbearing coldness as he brought his arms around himself to preserve body heat. 'I'm going to die out here!' He thought in a panic. 'How did I make it out here! I was at home going to bed! Now I'm in some fucking tundra in the middle of Kami knows where!' Naruto feet were already numb, making it hard to go further.  
The wind in his face was getting stronger, strong enough to push him back as he tried to move forward. He attempted to steady himself as he brought a hand up to cover his eyes. He could barely make out an outline of a building in the distance. A small flame of hope bloomed in his soul as he picked up the pace. He was grinning widely with joy as he ran as quicklyas he could through the heavy snow blanket. However, the closer he came to the building, the more he wondered if it was such a good idea.

The place was a large fortress, almost like a clan compound but more evil and overbearing. The walls were high and black with spikes on top, each of which were decorated with skulls. Some were human, while others were animals like wolves or dogs. The gate bore a symbol of a dark blue wolf with jaws gaped wide open. It was in such great detail that it looked like it was ready to spring to life and crush him in its powerful jaws. He noted that above the gate read the word 'Seal.'

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," he said to himself, just as the gate opened. Naruto took a step back as a tall figure came walking out. The being was tall, dark, and imposing much like his home. He wore strange black plated armor with the same symbol on the gate appearing his chestplate. He wore pelts of wolves around his back like a cape. The man's face was pale with yellow, feral, wolf-like eyes and a wild mane of black hair with a light tint of blue. He looked like an Inuzuka, but more wicked-looking and with a lack of the trademark red fang tattoos.

The man grinned darkly, showing off large canine teeth.** "So you finally came. Good. We have much to talk about,"** he said in an eerie cold voice that made the snowy plains seem like an ice cube in a drink in comparison. "Wh-who are you? How did I get here?" Naruto asked weakly. The being eyed him in a sinister manner, as if sizing him up for a coffin. **"You are here because I brought you here. We'll talk more inside,"** he said as he turned back to the fortress. Naruto took a few steps behind him before he collapsed into the snow; the warrior looked back at him and rolled his eyes. He was muttering darkly under his breath, something Naruto couldn't hear over the winds as the man picked him up as if he was weightless and slung him over his shoulder like a hunter would do with a deer he ahd killed.

It wasn't long before the man dropped him in a chair at a long dining table full of several large boars as big as bears. Some were roasted golden while others were raw and freshly killed. With a clap of the warrior's hands, several candles lit up, lighting the entire room and filling Naruto with warmth as his legs started to feel normal again. Naruto stared in both fascination and disgust as the warrior tore a non-cooked boar's leg off and bit into it with a vile wet tear, red blood smearing on his face. The man licked the blood clean off his face with a long, canine like tongue.

Naruto looked away from the barbaric display as he looked around the room. It was made out of a strange black marble-like stone, with strange trophies on the wall. But the strangest thing decorating the walls were the tapestries. One had an image of a giant wolf, snake, and a young girl no older than he was. Another was the same wolf only grown to a size where he towered over mountains; said wolf was fighting a group of strange warriors. But one that really got his attention was the same giant wolf, but grown to at least twice the size of the one in the second image, fighting what seemed to be shinobi. Not only that, but they seemed to be led by the Fourth Hokage.

Naruto was studying the image for so long that he seemed to have forgotten the warrior in the room.** "Something caught your interest boy?"** He asked in a darkly condescending tone that made Naruto shiver down his back. He looked back at the man, who was grinning sinisterly at him. "Who are you? How did I wind up here?" He asked again. The warrior dropped his large boar leg onto his table and looked at him. **"Have you heard of what killed the person you know as 'The Yellow Flash'?"** The warrior asked.

"My father? He…He was killed by the Kyūbi," Naruto said. His mother had told him that his father was the fourth kage of Konoha after he killed Mizuki, the chūnin sensei who had tricked him into stealing the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage's office. Funny, it was just a few hours ago but it felt like a lifetime. The warrior shook his head as he started chuckling to himself, though it sounded more like a feral growl. **"No…that over-sized fox didn't kill him. I killed your father, Naruto,"** He said with a light grin. Naruto was taken back as he glared at the man before him.  
"You better explain yourself, or else I'll-"

**"You'll what?"** The warrior asked as the room disappeared and they wound up back in the tundra. Naruto was shocked into submission by the cold that was crushing him like a giant. **"I harbored no ill will towards your father boy. Nor your village. They were all just in my way of obtaining what I really wanted."** The warrior said as he stood over him, the cold seemingly having no affect on him. The wind didn't even seem to affect his hair. It was like he was one with the wasteland. "Wh-what did y-you want that you would d-destroy nearly all of Konoha and mur-murder so many people? How are you ev-even here?" Naruto asked as he shivered.

The wind stopped and the warmth went into him again.** "I wanted to devour the Kyūbi and take its power for my own,"** he said simply. **"But your father and the man known as 'Jiraiya' sealed me into you. I have to respect that. All the gods in Asgard tried their best to contain me so many times and some mortal in a foreign land succeed."** He mused. "I thought you said Kyūbi had nothing to do with Konoha?" Naruto asked.

**"I never said it did. I just said it didn't kill your father. Four years before you were born the entity known as the Kyūbi did attack your village and was sealed into a new born girl by Hiruzen Sarutobi, which resulted in his death. Then I came to this land looking to devour this girl and thus take the power in her for my own."** The warrior went on. Naruto didn't know what to feel about this. This strange but clearly powerful being just admitted to killing his father along with thousands of others as well as destroy nearly three quarters of the village. He should be pissed! He should be trying like hell to murder this warrior to avenge his village and people but something stopped him, compelling him to listen more to this strange story.

"What are you?" He asked. The warrior looked at him with a wide dark grin. **"I am Fenrir Lokison, god of wolves and tundra. Son of the god Loki and the giantess Angrboða and I am your prisoner,"** he said, introducing himself. Naruto couldn't figure out if he should be impressed or not. "What does this have to do with you hunting the Kyūbi?" He asked. **"I was born with great power boy. One power I had is that I can eat and absorb pure, raw energy, becoming stronger in the process. And when I heard about these beings called the Bijū, I knew I had to hunt them down and devour them so that I can change the course of Ragnarök."**

"Ragnarök?" Naruto asked, stumbling over the strange foreign word.

**"The End of the Old World,"** Fenrir said as he turned to the boy. **"So much for that idea though. I begged my brother to take me to this land, only to end up stuck inside a 15 year old brat who doesn't even know the power he holds. Father would be laughing his ass off if he found out."** Fenrir snarled under his breath. "You kinda deserved it," Naruto shot back making the warrior glare at him. "Well you DID kill my father." Naruto went on.

Fenrir shook his head, **"I don't get this land. Your father died in a battle against me, that I lost in the end. You should be proud of that."** Naruto just stared at him. "If you wanted only the Kyūbi than why did you invade Konoha? Why not just demand the Kyūbi container and just go on your merry way?" He asked. Fenrir just grinned more. "**That girl was the Yondaime's daughter, your sister, so of course he wouldn't let me have my way,"** Fenrir said with a malicious grin. Naruto just gaped at him. "You tried to eat my sister!"

**"Came close too. Just a few more seconds and I would have swallowed her whole."**

"You're sick."

**"So they say."**

"What do you want from me? You said that you summoned me here. Why?" Naruto asked darkly. Fenrir grinned wildly, **"I came here to offer you my power. So that you don't die and drag me down with you,"** Fenrir answered as he yanked out a canine tooth causing him to groan in pain as he dropped the tooth into Naruto's hand. Naruto looked up in shock as Fenrir's tooth grew back. Naruto then felt a chilling burn in the palm of his hand. He looked down and saw the tooth was burrowing into his skin. "Wh-What's happening?" Naruto asked in pain. Fenrir gripped him by his blond hair and forced him to look into the dark god's eyes.

**"My power is entering you boy. When you wake up you will have a summoning contract with wolves, the power to eat energy as I do, and to create Ice and control over it like it was second nature to you. Look in your closet and you will find a sword. These gifts are mine to you, Naruto Uzumaki. DON'T GO AND GET US KILLED!"** Fenrir released his grip and Naruto could only see was white.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a gasp as he shot upward from his bed. He was covered in cold sweat and was panting so hard that it attracted the attention of his 19 sister. "Naru-kun, what's wrong?" She asked as she placed her hand comfortingly on his shoulder. He looked back at her with relief and joy in his eyes. Naruto had what most would say was a MAJOR sister-complex and who wouldn't blame him? His sister, Naruko, had long red hair like their mother and blue eyes, that according to their mother, belonged to their father. She also had his dark sun-kissed skin. She had their mother's ample D bordering DD bust and dark whisker marks on her face.

Naruto blushed deeply as he caught himself looking down into the tight cleavage that her tight dark orange shirt made. He also noted that her nipples were hard by the cold air and were poking through the thin material. "It…it was just a weird dream," Naruto said simply. Naruko smiled at her younger brother sweetly. "Want to talk about?" She asked as she started to gently rub his shoulder. "No, but thanks." He answered.

Naruko didn't say anything as she lip-locked with Naruto in a deep kiss. Naruto was taken by surprise as she slipped her hungry tongue into his mouth and started to play with it. After a few minutes Naruko broke the kiss, leaving a silvery strain of their saliva to form and then fall on his cheek, which she then licked off. "Night Naru-kun. Love you," She whispered hotly into his ear as she went back to bed. "Love you too, Onee-chan." Naruto whispered as he soon fell asleep, but little did he know that on his palm was a black dot about that size of a nail. In the same spot that Fenrir placed his tooth in.

End

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story and hope you favorite and review this story, your feedback matters. This is a harem story so if you have girls you want to see in the harem than say so via review. Gender-Benders are welcomed. I hope to see you next chapter and wish to see you check out my other stories and give them your support.

From

Nightmares Around Winter

And

YoukoTaichou


	2. Chapter 2

Holder of the Wolf of Ragnarök

A Nightmares Around Winter and YoukoTaichou Story

Disclaimer: I OWN BULLSHIT!

Author's note: I'm glad to see that some people like this story so far.

"Hi" means talking

HiMeans thinking

**Hi** means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

**HI** means jutsu

**(HI)** means jutsu translation

* * *

Chapter 2: Met the Family

Naruto awoke the next morning, more refreshed than he expected after his strange dream that he had last night…it was a dream right? The thought did cross his mind just as he ran over to his closet. He saw a weird sword right next to his sister's ANBU sword. It was in a pure white scabbard with a steel handle that ended in a knot and with black strappings on the hilt to give the wielder a better grip. Naruto got on his knees as he pulled the sword out of its sheath. It gleamed both dangerously and beautifully in the light. The sword was double-bladed and ended in a point; it also had the image of a gaping wolf etched near the point of the blade. "Wow," he said softly to himself.

Naruto sealed the sword into a scroll just as Naruko walked into the room, wearing only a towel. Naruto blushed at his sister's sexy physique being highlighted by the water and blue towel. Her bust seemed ready to pop out of their pathetic confines and her ass was easily made out. Naruko didn't seem to acknowledge her brother staring at her as she bended over to pick up her clothes. Before Naruto saw too much he looked away and gathered his own clothes. "Naru-kun, can you hand me my sword before you get into the shower?" She asked.

Naruto quickly tossed the sword to her just as he bolted to the shower, but if he looked back he would have seen the mischievous smile on his sister's face as she went back to getting dressed in her ANBU armor for her duty as captain. Naruto was just taking off his pants, when his mother burst into the bathroom, making him cry out slightly in fright as he covered his lower region. "Naru-kun! Do you want your eggs runny or scrambled?" She asked with a gorgeous smile. She looked down and saw him covering himself, making her smile slyly. "Oh Naru-kun~, are you hiding how aroused you are by your hot mama?"

"NO!" He shouted at her instantly. Kushina was one of the most wanted and lusted after women in all of Konoha. She had long red hair that went down her back, just above her tight ass that was punctuated by her choice of clothing of a short skirt and a tight top that was like a second skin on her and expressed her DD chest. She had dull blue eyes that always seemed to have a seductive gleam of mischievousness. Kushina smiled in a foxy like manner as she neared her son. "Why are you hiding? I've seen EVERYTHING Naruto~. That's a mother's special privilege," she cooed as she yanked the towel from her son's hands, but she gawked at her girth and size. 'HE'S BIGGER THAN HIS FATHER!' She thought as her face turned red and dirty thoughts entered her mind. Naruto pushed her out the door and locked the door on her. "WHY CAN'T YOU BE NORMAL!" He shouted at her as he turned on the water to the shower. Kushina pouted slightly. "I was sooo close!" She whined lightly.

Kushina was hopelessly and utterly obsessed with her son. Everything about him made her captivated by him; she knew that her desire for Naruto was taboo. But then again, the Uzumaki were a dying clan and were under Konoha's Clan Restoration Act and so they were encouraged to take on many lovers and in such times incest was accepted, if not encouraged, by society. She talked with her daughter about it, as she knew that Naruko's lustful obsession was just as strong as hers, and they argued that they will keep an eye out for any other girls that might steal 'THEIR' Naruto away. "Helloooo!" And there was one now.

Kushina went to the down stairs of the Uzuamaki's clan home to see Kira Inuzuka, Naruto's childhood friend and one of the biggest threats to Kushina and Naruko's plan. Kira was an attractive girl with wild spiky brown hair, tan skin, feral animal-like eyes and the red fang marks that were a trademark of her clan. She wore a steel colored hoodie with her partner Akamaru inside her hood. Her hoodie showed off her developing curves, namely her small C bust. "Hey Kushina! Is Naruto almost ready?" She asked.

Ksuhina smiled at her kindly. The girl may be after her son's heart, but she did like the girl. The Uzumaki had strong ties with the Inuzuka clan after all. She and Tsume were close friends since the academy, Naruko and Hana were close friends since Naruko saved Hana from drowning, and Naruto and Kira were close friends since they first met. It was a strange combo: Naruto, who was shy, quiet and reserved, and Kira, who was loud, outspoken and energetic. Kushina couldn't help but feel jealousy for that, and maybe a bit paranoid that the other Inuzuka females wanted her son. Tsume would always compliment how handsome he was and Hana would always give him a friendly smile that might be a little too friendly.

"Morning, Kira-chan. Naruto will be down soon. Staying for breakfast?" She asked as she went to her kitchen. "I would love to but Naruto and I have to skip breakfast so we can meet our instructors today," she said as she crossed her hands behind her head and her puppy barked in agreement just as Naruko joined them. "Morning sweetie!" Kushina greeted as she kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Morning kaa-san, morning Kira-chan," Naruko said just as she slipped on her fox mask as she headed out. "See ya Naruko!" Kira said after she walked out.

It wasn't long until Naruto came down. He wore a black shinobi shirt and pants with a dark rust-orange colored vest. "Morning Kira-chan." He greeted but when he noticed the deep blush on her face he asked, "What?" He looked over at his mother to see that she was studying his face as well, like she just noticed something. "Naruto-kun…did you do something different with your hair?" Kira asked as she got closer to him. "No," Naruto said flatly. "Are you sure sweetie? You look…different. But in a good way," Kushina said as she also studied him.

Naruto looked between the two girls as he got more confused. "I don't know what you guys are talking," he said as he looked over at Kira, "But if we don't hurry we'll get in trouble."He added. "Right! Let's get going then!" Kira said as she took Naruto's hand and they ran off. "Bye mom!" Naruto shouted as he left. Kushina waved at her son as she watched him fade into the distance.

* * *

Later

The door to the classroom opened wide as Kira, who was still dragging Naruto along, busted in. "Woo! We made it!" Kira shouted happily as she pumped a fist in the air and her white puppy started to bark in agreement. Naruto smiled lightly at Kira; he greatly admired the girl's energetic attitude. "Do you always have to be so troublesome Kira-san?" Shika asked tiredly. Kira looked over at the infamously lazy Nara girl.

Shika was hands down the most intelligent girl that Konohagakure had seen in a while. Rumors stated that she had an IQ of over 200, but she was also pretty attractive. Naruto had a slight crush on the girl and seeing her made him blush a bit. Shika had long brown hair that was made into an upward spiked ponytail with a loose bang on her forehead. Her dark eyes had a gleam of both laziness but brilliance. She had a sizeable bust similar to, if not a bit smaller, than Kira's. Shika looked up at Naruto making her blush a bit as well. "Naruto…did you do something different with your hair?" She asked.

Naruto blushed at the girl's stare. "N-no not really Shika." He said as he scratched the back of his head. He didn't notice the other girls stare/glare at the two of them. Naruto was the most popular guy to the women and girls of Konoha. Some liked him only because of his status as the only male Uzumaki in Konoha but must were drawn to his natural good looks and skills. Naruto even had a small fan club dedicated to him. Most men would have loved, if not at least enjoyed or appreciate, such female attention but Naruto was very shy around girls.

He was okay with Kira, Shika and Shizukana Aburame because they were close during his childhood. Other girls, like Hinata or Ino, made him a bit nervous while Sakura scared the living shit of him. He shuddered at the memory of when she tried to grab his groin. Naruto sat between Shika and Kira while talking with Chōji, when Shizukana walked in with her heavy coat and goggle-like sunglasses.

"Hey Shizu," Naruto greeted the girl. She gave him a glance and nodded. "Naruto-kun," she greeted as she walked by. Shizukana's baggy coat made her body hard to see but the small, slightly pouting lips and long messy blackish-brown hair solidified her gender. Naruto was actually the only person, outside of her family, that had seen her eyes when they were kids. He recalled them being a very nice shade of greenish-blue. Naruto was disappointed that he and Shizukana didn't talk much lately, but his thoughts didn't dwell on it as a bearded man smoking a cigarette came in and took Shika, Ino and Chōji.

Naruto remembered that he was on a team with Kira and Sasuke. He looked back over at the corner of the room to see the Uchiha glaring at him. Naruto didn't know what grudge Sasuke seemed to have against him. Ever since his sister saved Sasuke and his mother from a rogue ANBU, that he later learned was Sasuke's brother, he had been getting cold death glares from the Uchiha survior ever since.  
Naruto decided to take a nap as he laid his head down on the desk and closed his eyes.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a howling wind in his ear and the cold nipping at him. He opened his eyes to see that he was in the frozen plane where he had met his prisoner, only this time he didn't feel cold and helpless like he was before. He felt…powerful. He felt the earth shake under him violently. He looked behind himself just as a large foot landed about a mile from him; he looked up to see a giant grey wolf. Naruto couldn't even see the wolf's head till it came to his level. The wolfs jaw was big enough to swallow the Hokage Monument in one bite; its yellow eye fixed him in place.

**"I didn't except you to come here so soon boy,"** the wolf said in an all too familiar voice. "F-Fenrir?" Naruto shouted. **"Were you expecting Thor or maybe Skid?"** It asked sarcastically. "Who?" Fenrir rolled his eyes as he shifted into his human form. **"Never mind that, you actually came at a good point in time,"** Fenrir said. Naruto eyed him suspiciously. "How's that?" He asked. Fenrir walked towards his fortress in the distance.** "My sister is coming to visit,"** He replied. Naruto gawked in surprised. "SISTER!"

**"Yes, her name is Hel. If I'm right she may be already waiting at my home. You might as well come with. She'll be interested in meeting my warden,"** Fenrir said as he walked on. Naruto, against his judgment, followed him. "So what's her thing? How can she visit here?" Naruto asked. **"Thing?"** The wolf god asked. "Yeah, you're the gold of wolves and tundra. So what does she rule over?" Naruto asked as he walked alongside Fenrir. **"Oh, well she is the goddess of fire, death and ruler of the realm of Helhelm."** Fenrir answered. **"Which reminds me, when you see her try your best not to stare. She's sensitive and has a temper. I don't feel like rubbing the scorch marks out of my floor. As for you second question, normally we can go anywhere due to our godly power. The only reason why I'm stuck here is because your father sealed me here; others can come and go as they pleased."**

Naruto nodded in understanding, "So how often does your family visit you?" Naruto asked just as they walked past the gate to his fortress. **"Hel visits me every Monday when she can, my brother Jörmungandr every Sunday and father visits every Friday,"** Fenrir answered as he opened the great door to the main hall where the hogs from before were still there. "So you are close to your family?" Naruto asked, **"Yes…you could say that.**" Fenrir said as he took his seat. Naruto sat in a chair to the far left; he looked up at the images on the tapestries, namely the one with the giant wolf, snake and young girl, 'So those are his siblings?' He thought as a giant burning ball appeared into the center of the hall.

The flame-ball died down and revealed a woman wearing gold armor with a bear cloak ove rher shoulders. She wore a helmet that had two curved horns; she spread her arms open in an embracive manner as she neared Fenrir. Naruto could only see her profile from the left but he could tell that she was very beautiful. Her long hair flowed from under her helm and was even more orange then Naruko's favorite fluorescent orange shirt. Her skin was fair and pale like a princess.** "Brother Fenrir! Good to see you are well this day,"** She said, her voice was both similar yet so different from her brother's. It was outwardly like his, but her voice carried warmth that seemed to spread through him like flames from a hearth.

He watched as the two siblings hugged each other. **"You're looking good as well, my sister,"** Fenrir said as he turned over to Naruto, leading Hel with him by their hooked arms. **"Hel, let me introduce you to my container for the moment."** Naruto stood up with a light blush to greet the woman, but when she turned to him and give Naruto a full view of her face he immediately turned pale green. While Hel's left side was beautiful, her right was like that of a freshly rotting corpse. Her hair was white and weathered away, her skin was a dead dark rot, and her cheeks were gone only to be held up by tendons. When she smiled at him, Naruto could see how hard her dead side strained to form it. **"This is Naruto Uzumaki,"** Fenrir said as he stepped on Naruto's foot harshly to get the blond to stop staring at Hel's bad side.

Naruto was about to gasp in fear but he stopped himself as he bowed. "Nice to meet you Hel-san!" He said quickly in a panic, Fenrir's comment still fresh in his mind.** "Pleasure to meet you as well, Uzumaki."** Hel answered, "You can rise up now." Naruto could feel the heat rise to a dangerously level,** "Or are you going to just stay that way so you can't see my ugliness?"** She asked darkly. **"Easy now sister, if he dies so do I,"** Fenrir said as he placed his hand on her good shoulder. The gesture seemed to work as the hall cooled down. **"Granted…but when will this rude boy leave?**" She asked darkly.** "He's just on his way out, weren't you?"** Fenrir said.

"YES!" Naruto said nearly instantly. Hel sighed heavily. **"Before you go then, I must contribute my help to keep you alive so that my brother will live on,"** Hel said making Naruto stare, not too much though, at her. "W-What are you goi-AHHH!" He didn't finish because Hel bit down on his neck hard enough to draw blood and sent a horrible painful sensation through his body. Naruto grasped his neck where she bit him as he felt like he was burning. **"Enjoy being able to control fire, Naruto,"** Hel said.

* * *

Naruto woke up suddenly; he was back in the classroom. Only it was pretty much empty, save for Sasuke and Kira. "WHERE IS THIS KASUMI PERSON!" Kira shouted. Naruto forgot how impatient Kira could get. "Would you shut up!" Sasuke snarled at her, making Kira glare at him and Akamaru growl lowly. "You got something to say shithead?" She snarled at him. Naruto was afraid that he might have to break up a fight just as the door opened and a woman with spiky, silver, gravity defying hair walked in.

She wore a tight dark shirt with a dark green vest that showed her large Ds with basic jōnin pants that showed her nice legs. She wore her protector so it was covering her left eye and wore a mask to cover the lower part of her face. She stared at the three of them for a while before she placed her hand against her chin. "So far, I like you guys," She said suddenly. "I'm Kasumi Hatake." Kira glared at her, "Why were you so late?"

"I was on my way here but I got lost on the way of life." She said. "…seriously?" Naruto asked as he raised an eyebrow at the strange woman.

END

* * *

I hope you like the chapter. Here's the official harem, so far anyway:

Naruko  
Kushina  
Mikoto  
Tsume  
Hana  
Kira (fem. Kiba)  
Kasumi(fem. Kakashi)  
Shika (fem. Shikamaru)  
Hinata  
Shizukana (fem. Shino)  
Tsunade  
Kurenai  
And  
Anko  
Fem. Pein/Nagato  
Konan  
Haku  
So if you have a girl you want to add than tell me via Review or PM. Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Holder of the Wolf of Ragnarök

A Nightmares Around Winter & YoukoTaichou Story

Disclaimer: I OWN BULLSHIT!

Author's note: Here's chapter 3, please enjoy and review.

"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

**Hi** means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

**HI** means jutsu

**(HI)** means jutsu translation

* * *

Chapter 3: Call of the WIild

Naruto was walking home from his first team meeting and one thing was for sure: They might not make it past the real genin test. Naruko told him that there were two tests; the first test was comprised of the henge, a Taijutsu tournament, and the Bunshin test that Naruto barely passed. The taijutsu test was a cake walk, the henge was simple enough, but he totally messed up his clone technique. He didn't know if it was his nervousness that betrayed him or something else but whatever it was, it made him make a pathetic shell of a clone instead of a normal one. This resulted in him failing, but Mizuki told him that he could graduate thanks to an 'extra credit assignment'.

He felt so stupid that he believed that bastard, he should have known the second he was asked to steal a scroll from Tsunade's office. Though, if it wasn't for that test he wouldn't have learned the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique). **He thought about what Mizuki was trying to say, how the village secretly hated him. How they sent assassins to kill him, but were stopped by his mother or the Hokage. And it was all Fenrir's fault. He then went on to his team. Kira was a good teammate, a bit loud and a bit of a braggart but she's loyal, kind and a good taijutsu fighter especially when partnered with Akamaru. Sasuke, however, might be the team's ultimate weak link.

He might be strong in ninjutsu and his families own taijutsu and he'll get even stronger when he obtains the Sharingan, but his arrogance and hatred clouded his mind and judgment. Not to mention the grudge he had towards Naruto would upset the team balance and that, according to his sister, can kill more people faster than a blade. He opened the door and called out, "I'm hooome!" He got no response from anyone. "Okaa-san? Nee-Chan?" He called out as he entered the kitchen and saw a note next to some money. Naruto picked up the note and read it:

* * *

Naru-kun,

Naruko and I have business with Tsunade, so don't wait up! Here's some money so you can go and get ramen for dinner.

XOXOXOXOXO

Okaa-san

* * *

Naruto rolled his eyes at the note. They had lately been spending a lot of time with Tsunade, who he sometimes called Baa-chan when he felt ballsy. He assumed it was just a simple courtesy, the Senju and the Uzumaki clans were distant relatives and Tsunade was his father's sensei's teammate and friend so it was natural that Tsunade would have been close to his father and mother. He scooped the money up in his hand and dashed off; he may be eating alone tonight but at least it was at his favorite restaurant.

He entered the small ramen shop to see that it was mostly empty except for one person at the counter wearing a snowy white clock with a hood. He couldn't tell the person's gender from the back but as he took his seat at the counter, which was next to said person, he could clearly see that she was…well a she. She had well endowed curves, but there were a lot of abnormal things about her. She was tall, like giant tall. She was over 7 feet tall and had gray hair that went down her knees like fallen snow. He couldn't see her face clearly due to the hood, but her lips were a dark blue and her skin, from what he could see, was so pristine and white that it made her skin seem to glow within the light.

The owner's daughter, Ayame, came out. "Hey Naruto-kun! How are you? Have you done something with your hair?" She said as she came out. Naruto smiled at her. "No, I haven't," he answered. No one noticed how the other woman listened in, "I don't know why people kept asking me though." Ayame smiled at him as she leaned in. "I don't know but you seem…different," she said. Naruto blushed at the closeness of the waitress. "You seem more…wild. More… wolfish, but in a good way," she said with a smile. Naruto blushed more at that, but there was a sudden gust of frosty air that went up his spine. He and Ayame turned to where the woman was, but nothing was there but a bowl of ramen with ice cubes in it and a small pile of gold.

Ayame walked over and studied a coin. It was blank on all sides so there was no real way of origin. "Who was that woman?" Naruto asked her making Ayame shrug. "I have no idea, but she was kind of creepy," she said as she walked over to Naruto with the coin pile in her hand. "So the usual?" She asked. Naruto smiled as he nodded with a foxy grin on his face. Ayame smiled back as she turned to the kitchen. "Dad! The Uzumaki special for one!" She called.

"It's just Naruto again?" The owner shouted back. "Yep." Ayame nodded as she joined her father in the kitchen, "10 bowls of beef ramen coming up!" He shouted as he went to work. Naruto grinned at the smell of the delicacy cooking, unknown to the danger that was coming to him.

* * *

Outside the Village.

The hooded woman was entering a dark forest. Step by step ice and snow soon followed along with deer, bears and other forms of wildlife. The women walked on, shedding her hood and letting it touched the ground, where it melt, like it was made from the very snow that followed her. The women had blue, omnipotent, crystal eyes that glowed like a fire was burning behind an icy prison. She had a very beautiful face but it was shifted into an unemotional state of…lifelessness.

"**So, how did the hunt go, Skaði?"** A voice called to her as she stopped in her tracks, the snow and ice gathering around her. The identified Skaði looked up at the sky and watched how streams of multicolored lights, like an Aurora Borealis, fell to the earth in front of her. The streams came together and formed a female shape. The shape shifted more as the colors faded to gold and flesh as another woman appeared. She had shimmering, golden blond hair as long as Skaði's, but tied in a ponytail. Her skin carried a healthy peach color and her face was twice as beautiful as Skaði's own, making the blond the prime subject of a female's envy. But not from her, the blond was dressed in golden armor with a helmet with wings on the side and a shield of the World Tree upon it.

"**The holder of Fenrir has made contact with the wolf. He has tasted his and Hel's power, Freyja." **She said. The blond bit her thumb in frustration. **"Damn it!"** She swore distastefully. **"Then I must ride to slay the beast." **She went on as she walked past her. Skaði turned and grabbed her by the shoulder. **"Going blindly into the wolves' den is stupid at this time, especially for a goddess of beauty and love like you." **She warned her. **"I'm the goddess of gold, the Northern Lights, Riders and Patron of the Valkyries. I know what I'm doing," **Freyja sneered at her.

"**Then take the words of the very goddess of the Hunt and Winter seriously," **Skaði said. **"If you go after him now, the only thing you'll get is a broken hymen and a child."** Freyja looked at the woman with disgust from her words. **"What are you talking about?!" **She snapped as she broke away from her grip. **"The full moon is rising; the power of Fenrir within the one called Naruto will awaken his hormonal and primal side. Along with the need to breed," **She said. **"So going towards him now is just as close as bending over and presenting yourself to the very wolf itself." **Freyja glared at her. **"All the more reason to slay him,"** she said as she broke from Skaði's hold.

"**Then I'm sure you can tell your father, Odin, how you let Fenrir live and why you're with the Holder's child,"** she said. Freyja stopped in her tracks at the mention of her father's name. Odin was a very powerful and prideful being. He sent her on a mission to slay the container when they felt his presence awaken in Asgard. Odin sent her and Skaði to be the first ones after the mortal; if she and Skaði failed, the punishment will be most severe; more so for Skaði than herself but still severe. But if what the Huntress says is true, then death will be what's in store for her.

"**How can you be so sure that the mortal will even get near me?" **She asked. Skaði approached her. **"This isn't just some mortal…the warriors of this realm fight with powers not seen nor heard of by the Asgardians. Their power is stealth, trickery, and a spiritual energy we've never seen. They aren't barbarians that charge screaming at their enemies like the mortals that worship us. They can be considered demigods in their own way. Fighting such a foe that have the power of both Fenrir and Hel is madness. It's best to leave them be until chaos stirs things up," **Skaði said.

Freyja sneered at her. **"Fine…we'll wait,"** she said. **"But note this, Frost Giant. I WILL kill the oldest son of Loki so that bastard can feel the pain he gave me." **With that, Freyja faded into the Northern Lights and flowed into the skies. Skaði looked up at the sky after her. **"If you don't shed that anger, Freyja, then you will die in the grip of death's jaws," **Skaði whispered as she faded into snow and ice that was carried by the wind.

* * *

Back with Naruto.

Naruto was walking home after his meal, but he couldn't help but feel feverish for some reason. He knew it wasn't because of the food; he had been eating there for as long as he could remember and not once has he ever fallen ill. His eyes wandered to the full moon that was so big that he felt like he could reach up and pluck it out of the sky and take a bite out of it like an apple. The bright glow of the moon made his stomach turn more and his head became more cloudy and heated, Naruto stumbled into an alley as he felt like he was going to be sick. He coughed and breathed heavily. He didn't know that there was someone watching him with concern.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked. Naruto looked at her; his mind became less clouded as thoughts of lust ran through his mind. His heart pounded at the sight of this female, he licked in his lips in want. She would be his first mate.

END

* * *

HAHA! CLIFFHANGER MOTHERFUCKA! But there is a reason for this. I want to make the lemon in the next chapter, but I don't know who yet. So here's the list of them, tell me who you want in the reviews and I hope to see you next chapter. Also, please visit my profile and vote for two of your favorite stories. It's important that you do because the stories with the least amount of votes will be put into hiatus until the story is undone.

So thank you for your time and I hope you like the chapter. For those you know a lot about Norse Mythology would know that Freyja isn't THAT powerful of a goddess, but I changed it up a bit to make the story more interesting and what not. Anyway, here's the list of girls for the lemon:

Naruko (Sexy sister)

Kushina (MILF)

Kira (Wild girl)

Tsume (Wild MILF)

Hana (Sweet, sexy girl)

Tsunade (Hot Hokage.)

Kazumi (Who wasn't hot for teacher at one point in time?)

Shika (She IS Naruto's crush)

And

Shizune (She's cute and sexy when can be.)

So choose wisely.

From,

Nightmares Around Winter

And

**YoukoTaichou**


End file.
